


you look perfect, tonight

by girlsheart



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbors AU?, hyo makes a cameo here, paramedic! jun, pianist! yanan, they love each other but they don't know, trying to feed the junan community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsheart/pseuds/girlsheart
Summary: In which Yanan doesn't know he caught feelings for his neighbor until his heart begins to race at the thought of spending time with him, while Jun is not as clueless, they don't seem to find the right time to say it.





	you look perfect, tonight

Yanan flinched as soon as the ointment came in contact with his skin, earning a scold from the, very tired, Jun.

He glared at him. “It’s the _third_ time I’m treating your injuries, can you _at least_ not move when I do it? Jesus.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t pouring, whatever that is, on my hand like there’s no tomorrow I wouldn’t move…” Yanan muttered under his breath “It’s okay anyways, it’s just a little cut”

Junhui blinked repeatedly in disbelief, _“just a little cut”?_ _Seriously?_ Had Yanan even _seen_ the state his hand is at the moment? He felt like facepalming or just leaving everything when he said that, but he couldn’t.

“A little? Boy this shit is infected.” He sighed, reaching for gauze dressing to cover the wound.

This was the privilege of living right next to a _freaking paramedic_ ¸ yup, Yanan was the luckiest man alive to be able to live next The Wen Junhui, who was very precise and careful when treating him.

Yanan was nothing but a pianist that played in a well-known restaurant down the road, he was busy _every single day_ from 6pm to 12am, he’d come exhausted from job and just collapse onto the nearest surface he could find, normally, that’d be his couch, which had also earned him lovely frequent back pain.

Jun was a paramedic so he was, also, very busy. Yanan just couldn’t understand his shifts, he’d be gone for an entire day or two and then stay in his apartment for another day, but he assumed it was some “paramedic thing”. He constantly worried about him not getting enough sleep, because he could sometimes smell the strong scent of coffee, and he could tell dark circles on Jun’s eyes. But even then, Jun would _always_ be there when Yanan needed assistance.

He scratched the back of his neck, flashing a shy smile “As always, thank you”

Jun walked him to the door. “It’s nothing, but _please_ take care of it this time, if you come knocking on my door tomorrow I won’t open!” He joked, making Yanan feel a bit embarrassed.

“Will you ever come to the restaurant? I swear, it’s not fair that you keep treating me, for free, and I don’t get to repay you” Yanan insisted, as he does every time he visits him.

However he only got a long sigh back, and as Junhui leaned on the door frame, he reminded Yanan that he was incredibly busy and, sadly, he didn’t have any time to go see him at the restaurant, _especially_ at nights.

Yanan tilted his head a little bit. “You know, I’m a pretty decent pianist”

“I _think_ I deserve to be heard at least once by the _best_ paramedic in this whole world!” He added.

The tall boy had made Jun go into _blush city_ , and probably a bit of _panic_ included. So it was pretty obvious that Jun needed to get Yanan out of his apartment immediately.

“Please...” He hesitated as he began to hold the door handle. “Just take care of your wound, _decent pianist”_

* * *

 

Jun looked at his watch, in disbelief than in just half an hour, he’d have to meet another one of his 24-hour shifts, and he had only gotten a sad amount of _2 hours of sleep_.

Not only that was bugging him, but Yanan hadn’t replied to his texts yet, and he had absolutely no idea how his injuries were doing.

_Of course, that’s the only thing he cared about, the injuries, nothing else._

Jun had known Yanan ever since he moved, and he was actually his most silent neighbor, until he heard a loud scream come from said boy's apartment, which made him rush to see if he was in need of help.

Perhaps he had a strong protective side, or perhaps he was just used to help people; but the truth was, no one needed more help than shy tall boy who had injured his hand while unpacking, what were once glass cups but were now shreds of glass.

He could remember vividly Yanan’s smile as he held onto his –bleeding- hand, trying to tell Jun that “nothing had happened”.

After getting his wounds treated for the first time, Yanan became one of Jun’s recurring patients, because apparently, he couldn’t keep the wound clean.

Other than those visits, Jun didn’t really know much about him, but sadly both of them were incredibly busy all the time, so becoming friends was a really hard thing for Jun to fit into his crowded schedule, but boy did Jun _wish_ he had more free time.

Jun checked his phone one last time, with still no new messages, he sighed and put it quickly inside his pocket, and taking his coffee mug, he was ready for another _incredibly long_ shift at the local hospital.

 _“Please… don’t hurt yourself while I’m gone, piano boy”_ he thought.

* * *

 

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Were the words that made Yanan take his eyes off his phone “Like, I’m right here dude? Telling you the best story ever, and you seem to be glued to your phone”

Embarrassed, he quickly put his phone away. “Dawnie, I’m so sorry, please let me listen to your story”

Yanan tried to compensate the half an hour he had spent looking at the empty messages in his phone screen, but the blond could only sigh at this point

“It’s okay, now you’ll have to spill about whatever is so interesting about that damn phone” Yanan’s friend, Hyojong, teased him while taking a piece of the cake he had ordered before. “Come on! What is it, or should I say, _who is it?”_

Fantastic, now Yanan was entering _panic mode_ , not because he had anything to hide from Hyojong, but because he _couldn’t_ hide anything from Hyojong.

If anything, they’ve been best friends for so long, it feels like he can see right through him, and sometimes, Yanan hated how he seemed to turn completely transparent when it came to Hyojong.

“Pfft, it’s just my neighbor” Hyojong arched his brow, as if he was waiting for more. “The one who treated my hand, remember?”

“Oh, absolutely! So what’s up with him?”

Yanan looked down for a second, trying to think of something _logical_ to say.

“I mean, he texted me earlier asking about my hand, and I’ve sent him several texts but no reply…”

“Dude. He’s a paramedic, I don’t think he has time to reply” Hyojong replied “Also it’s not like you’re crushing or him or anything, so, chill.”

_Yeah yanan… chill…”_

But the thing is, Yanan couldn’t chill, he felt uneasy on why Jun hadn’t answered, and it’s not like he actually _needed_ him to answer, because his hand was doing just great, but he _wanted_ him to answer.

It’s not like Yanan knew what was the thing that he was feeling for him, but if he had to describe it, he just felt, right? Whenever he talked to Jun, and even if he nagged a lot because of his inability to take care of himself, when he was with him, he felt cared for, he felt as if finally he mattered to someone, something Yanan hadn't felt in a while.

But maybe Hyojong was right, Jun must be incredibly busy, so he’ll answer later, _for sure_.

Hyojong crossed his arms on his chest, almost cutely. “Now can you _please_ pay attention to my story?”

And Yanan did, he paid attention well to him, but something truly couldn’t seem to stop bugging him.

But it’ll eventually go away, right?

* * *

 

Paramedics should be the best paid profession in this entire planet, especially when your co-worker gets sick and your boss makes you take a 48-hour shift instead of the regular 24-hour one. The word exhaustion didn’t even get close to describing what Junhui felt, and he swore that there wasn’t a strong enough coffee to get through that.

Also, it seemed like people were more and more clumsy and/or unlucky these days, because he had maybe twice the patients he had normally.

But it was all over now, and since he worked for 48 hours, his boss had given him a 48-hour break as well, which Jun was _extremely_ grateful for. In all honesty, he just wanted to sleep through it.

But the sound of a small knock on the door was enough to disrupt his thoughts and his resting plans, and he wasn’t surprised to see the familiar tall figure when he opened the door.

As soon as they had the smallest eye contact, Yanan gasped. “Oh my God Jun, you look terrible”

“Well thank you, I guess” Jun welcomed Yanan into his apartment, as much as he really, didn’t want to. “Did you come here for anything or just to comment on my physical appearance?”

“Actually, I…” Yanan fidgeted with his hands, but got interrupted before he could continue

“Oh right! How’s your hand?” Jun took his hand so quickly, that he couldn’t even notice how Yanan’s eyes widened as their hands came in contact “Looks like you finally learned how to take care of a wound, didn’t you huh?”

And then, Junhui gave him a warm smile, and even with his tired eyes that were decorated by puffy eye bags and dark circles, Yanan felt something inside him twist, and he remembered his best friend’s words.

_“It’s not like you’re crushing on him or anything”_

_Fuck._

Yanan _definitely_ didn’t know what or how to answer, and Jun still had his hand in his, which didn’t do anything helpful for the poor boy’s situation.

“I-I was just… wondering if you were okay and around and if you, perhaps… would want to do anything?” He could feel the knot on his throat and the system failure in his brain when he was just trying to invite a _friend_ for a snack. “I really feel bad for making you take care of my hand”

In the moment Yanan’s words went through Jun’s ears, he _knew_ what the only logical answer was, he _needed_ to say no, his body was giving up on him as every second seemed to pass like it was a minute, he definitely didn’t have the energy to go out, but _why_ did he feel like saying the biggest **yes?**

It’s not like Jun had many friends out of the hospital, and it’s not like he’d go out with them often, and it’s been ages since he’d get asked out, especially by someone that just looked like he got kicked out of heaven and got forced to walk amongst simple mortals like him.

So Jun grabbed every last bit of energy he had left to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

“Yes, that’s fine Yanan.”

And Yanan’s eyes lit up as fireworks in the night sky, who had already cracked a smile in return, that made Jun feel like it was worth accepting.

“Let me go shower and change, I’ll be right out, you can wait in the couch if you want.” He assured.

And Yanan followed his instructions very well, and sat down in his couch, while checking his phone, waiting patiently for Jun to come out, he could feel his heart beating faster than usual, and Yanan hated every bit of that, he hated to _know_ the reason why it was like that, he had never taken interest in anyone, but again, Jun was… different. And he could tell, even when they had known each other for such little time.

An hour passed by and he could feel how he was slowly going insane, he didn’t mind to be sitting on jun’s couch, but he had gotten bored of playing candy crush on his phone and if he texted Hyojong, he’d get teased to death by him.

Bored, that’s how Yanan felt.

A pinch of curiosity ran through his mind, and almost as if he was electro-shocked, Yanan was getting up before thinking everything through, he did however ramble a bit around Jun’s apartment before getting the actual guts to go and knock on the bedroom door, and when he actually did it, there was wave of silence that filled the apartment.

_Much to think about…_

Yanan opened the door, without any hesitation, closing his eyes just in case there was something he _wasn’t supposed to see_ inside, but he just found one of the most peaceful images his eyes had ever met.

Jun was… sleeping, he had fallen asleep on the corner of his bed in what looked like a not so comfortable position, his hair had slightly fallen on top of his eyes, covering them just a tiny bit, and something about the way his chest went up and down with every breath made Yanan’s heart calm down.

As sad as Yanan was, because his plans were now over, there was nothing that could make him happier than to see Jun rest, so instead of waking him up, Yanan just covered him with a blanket Jun had near him, turned on the fan for him and turned off the lights.

“Sleep well, _dreamy boy_ ” He mumbled.

_Maybe another day Yanan, maybe another day…_

* * *

 

Jun couldn’t believe he was doing this right now.

His mind ran back to _that_ moment, and suddenly he was able to understand _why_ he was doing this. Truth is, he had fallen asleep, leaving Yanan waiting for him, and not only he had made him wait, but Yanan had realized that Jun was asleep, and had actually, left the apartment.

Jun was truly embarrassed, to say the least, every time he remembered this, his face would immediately become hotter. He had woken up after sleeping for a good 7 hours, and all that was left was a text from Yanan that said something along these words;

_“We can go another day, don’t worry, and sleep well”_

Even when Jun _knew_ that he tried his best to not make him feel bad, he just couldn’t help but to feel like he had committed some kind of crime, it had been like three days since that happened and he still felt like he needed to go and apologize.

So because of that, Jun was still fidgeting with the collar of a black button up that he never wore because, it was perhaps, _too elegant_. Considering his wardrobe was composed of many different versions of his hospital uniform, he never really gets a chance to show off like that.

But tonight, he found himself taking a different road than the familiar one he always went for, it had taken him a bit of research to find out the place, but he was finally on his way.

It wasn’t too far away from the apartment, and it was a pretty big place with a light up sign that read _“Lume”_ in a bold white lettering, he took a deep breath and before he realized he found himself inside the restaurant.

Jun was, at first, confused by how the seating system seemed to work, but after being helped by a lovely waitress, he made his way to a small table that was a bit too far of the stage for his liking, but it’d be okay, right?

After two cocktails and some garlic bread, _that by the way, was delicious_ , the wait seemed to be too long for the bored Wen Junhui, but then the lights got dimmed, and a bunch of the ladies sitting in front started cheering, and Jun swore he could _feel_ how his heartbeat went up.

And there he was, his shy clumsy neighbor, the one that needed help every single time, the one that had Jun using his few hours of sleep just to come here.

Yanan looked… Incredibly stunned, like what people would picture an angel or a prince looked like, he was wearing a white suit that highlighted his striking black hair and strong gaze, not only that, but once he started playing the piano, it was probably the most beautiful sight Jun could’ve ever seen. He looked like he was born for this, like he was in his own world and no one could stop him right now.

And just when he thought he couldn’t be even more shocked, Yanan slowly began to sing, it was the popular song _“Perfect”_ that Jun couldn’t seem to get every time it played on the radio, but when Yanan sang it, it felt as if the song was made for him, and as if the world could stop for some minutes, while Jun submerged himself into the calming melodies that came out of Yanan’s mouth.

“ _Ah… fuck”_ Jun thought, while still being amazed by the sight in front of him. _“It’s like he just took my heart and I allowed him_ ”

Yanan, on the other side, had panicked for a second when he recognized the figure sitting in the back, but he knew that this was his opportunity, _the opportunity_ he missed the day Jun fell asleep, and he needed to do something.

Jun looked like he was in some type of trance, caused by Yanan’s melodic voice, however, he had no idea of what was coming, and if we were being honest, Yanan didn’t quite know either, he was acting by pure impulse.

Leaving the piano alone for a second, he walked to the front of the stage, and locked eyes with a set of very familiar of warm, and just then, when they seemed to be in their own moment, their own world, a place where no one and nothing could bother them, he sang in the most delicate voice the last words of the song, closing it for the night.

 _“Now I know I have met an angel in person, and he looks perfect”_ He stopped walking at that point, grabbing the mic with his shaky hands.

 _It’s now or never_ , Yanan thought, before gathering up all the courage he could possibly find inside his body.

 _“I don't deserve this”_ With a little bit of hesitation, he did what he never thought he would do. “Wen Junhui, _you look perfect tonight”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi hello!  
> it's been very long since i wrote anything or even dared to post something here, but i did it for all the junan shippers out there <3  
> i hope the ending doesn't seem rushed? i'm sorry if it does :(, as well i'm very sorry about the title, i had absolutely no idea what to name this! also yanan's outfit at the end is 100% inspired by his perfect stage which you should check out if you haven't!  
> i don't know if anyone really cares about this, but the restaurant's name is lume, which means fire in portuguese! i wanted a cute name for a comfy restaurant <3  
> that's all, if you've read till here, i'm incredibly grateful for you! as well i'll be really grateful and touched by any comment, kudo or bookmark this gets. Please take care always, thank you for reading!


End file.
